kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Ou Hon
Ou Hon is the son of Ou Sen and heir to the Ou Family. He is also Commander of the Gyoku Hou Unit. Appearance Ou Hon wears full body armour that is quite similar to that of the other soldiers. His front armour has the design of the head of a dragon while his metal shoulder pads has the design of a phoenix on them. Ou Hon keeps his long hair tied up kept in place by a metal hairband. Personality Ou Hon is a very serious person by nature. Being the successor to the Ou family, he takes pride in being a commander in the army. He also does his best to please his father, Ousen. It is for this reason that he cuts himself no slack as he attempts to practice with his spear. This resolve started from a young age when he practiced tirelessly despite being naturally gifted. Even when he was wounded by Rinko, he still practiced with it. When they first met, Ou Hon held disdain against Shin because he thought likes of Shin should not have become a 300-man commander. In the current war, he still didn't admit to Shin's skill, although he had probably noticed the strength of the Hi Shin Unit. Ou Hon looks down on people who does not belong to the noble caste. Although he appreciates the idea of having commoners fight in the war, he does not appreciate them being on the same level as him or the other nobles. He does have a dry sense of humor as he said there would be a trap for the Gaku Ka unit after how they took the city by taking advantage of the efforts made by the Gyoku Hou unit. When Shin rebukes him for using the siege tower, he commented that Shin shouldn't have made a big fuss about it as what you are born into is a talent in itself. History When Ou Hon first started taking up the spear, Ou Sen told him that the basics started from the center of his right half. Ou Sen probably did it on a whim, but it was a rare occurrence it was to see him exchange words with Ou Hon. It was on that day forward that Ou Hon's training began. Ou Hon comes from Ou Family with a long history in military service. He started training in warfare from a young age and when he was introduced, he had already managed to become a 300-man commander at a relatively young age. Story Alliance Arc Ou Hon is first seen in the border battle with the Wei after the alliance between Qin and Zhao was made. Destroying the enemy HQ, he is surprised to see that someone else thought of the same thing. Hon introduces his unit to the Hi Shin then goes on to explain the vast difference between the elite and common soldier. When Shin threatens Banyou, he gives him a glancing blow before telling him about the ongoing competition for the seat of a great general in Qin before insulting him. Shin tries to attack Ou Hon and is pushed back by a reverse thrust from his spear as the Qin commander tells him that the Gyoku Hou will take all the achievements to be had. His unit gets out manoeuvred by Shin who gets to the next Wei commander's HQ before them. Sanyou Campaign Arc At the start of the Wei campaign, he ran into the Hi Shin unit on the march to Sanyou and warned them to be careful or else they'd get slaughtered. As the siege on the Wei city of Kourou continued without success, Banyou informs him of the arrival of a particular item. On the 11th day of the siege, he led his unit to action as they overcome the tall walls with the use of a siege tower. On the wall, Ou Hon and his men easily annhilated the nearby forces and as they fought towards the left of the city wall, and called for a defensive circle formation to the surprise of the enemy. Stating that he had no interest in the general's head, his men droped down and open the gate only to let in, to their surprise, Mouten and the Gaku Ka unit. When his men confronted them, he told his men to drop the issue, recognizing Mouten's win of that city. After Shin killed a commander who was pillaging the city, he noticed Mouten's handiwork in Shin's lighter punishment. He asked why Mouten chose to help him since Shin was nothing but a child, At the siege of Kinrikan, Ou Hon and his unit battled Wei troops on the walls before he ordered them into a small arc formation when they encounter heavy infantry. He noted the skills of the Hi Shin unit and the appearance of 1000-man commander Kakubi. Ou Hon was later promoted to the rank of 1000-man commander along with Shin and Mou Ten. His new unit was part of the vanguard in the first battle between Qin and Wei. As the battle between Renpa and Mougou began, he and the Hi Shin unit charged into the frary. At first they did well against the first wave, but then Genpou joined the battle. He sent out a smoke screen and coordinated archers and chariots that ended up destroying eighty percent of the initial wave. The Hi Shin unit pressed forward, ignoring the severe losses they suffered. As Shin was charging forward, Ouhon was killing the sound troops that coordinated the archers, which made him able to sneak up on Genpou and save Shin, who was about to be killed by Genpou's troops. Unfortunately, Genpou decided to retreat, and Ouhon and Shin were forced to retreat. Ou Hon rested up and was visited by Shin and Mou Ten that night, the latter creating a plan involving all 3 units attacking Rin Ko on the following day. They implemented this plan the next day, and Ouhon and his unit charged at Rin Ko due to the opening made by the Gaku Ka unit. When he and Shin engaged Rin Ko in a duel, he was hard pressed to fight as both Rin Ko's skill and his previous injury cause him to take a defensive stance during the fight. His previous wound put him on the sidelines as he watched Shin and Rin Ko fight. When Shin went down and was about to be attacked by Rin Ko's guards, he beat them back, telling Shin to get on his horse as they need to leave. Ordering his men to retreat, he told the Hi Shin unit to follow as well, then went to the escape route secured by Banyou. That final day of the war, he, Mouten and Shin were placed at the rear, and he did nothing notable for the rest of the war. Sanyou Aftermath Arc After the campaign, his unit subjugated the Joukei region along with three others before arriving at Sanyou city. Meeting up afterwards with Mou Ten and Shin, Ou Hon told them that his unit was staying to defend the city's surroundings. A while later, he was promoted to 2000-man commander. Coalition Invasion Arc When the six states invade Qin, he was assigned to the combined Moubu-Tou army and headed to Kankoku Pass to defend the state capital. When the Moubo-Tou army engaged Chu troops, Ou Hon arrives in time to save Mou Ten from certain death, pushing back Kou Yoku with a series of spear thrusts. When Kou Yoku unsheathed the Bakuya Sword, he called the Chu commander a "southern monkey" and challenged him to a fight. Neither side gained the upper hand and they broke off when Tou defeated Rin Bu Kun in battle. The next day, he and Mouten were temporarily made 5000-man commanders, and put in charge of the left and right armies respectively. He and Mouten both used cavalry to give the center army respite between battles, making it possible for Tou to hold his position. Ou Hon was promoted to 3000-man commander after the coalition invasion due to his accomplishments during the war. He was assigned the city of Rindai North of Shin's current location Kaisou. Fire Dragons of Wei Arc The Gyoku Hou Unit was personally requested by Tou to reinforce the Qin forces in the Choyou Region. They then met up with the Hi Shin Unit. After an exchange of words, Shin and Ou Hon then began to duel each other. They were then stopped by Tou, who had been waiting for them. Later at the Qin HQ, Ryuu Koku explained that the situation had changed. He explained that they may have gathered up all the various troops in the Choyou Region, but Wei was also consolidating their forces there,led by great general Go Hou Mei. Because the Wei brought in reinforcements of 60,000 troops the Tou Army was going to send a request for reinforcements from the Ou Sen Army that was positioned in the Kakuyou Region on the Qin/Zhao boarder. But were stop by Ou Hon who explained what would happen if Ou Sen was to abandon his post. Also, he admitted his personal feelings had some sway in his judgement. Ou Hon revealed that there was still a way for Qin to take Choyou. Ou Hon's plan was to split their forces into several parts but the "main offense" was to be carried out by three groups. The Gyoku Hou Unit, the Roku O Mi Army, and the Hi Shin Unit. Though all three teams had decided on fighting independently, amazingly enough, the timing at which they began the battle matched each other perfectly. Having demonstrated their overwhelming might by breaking through the enemy's front line troops on the first day, the Gyoku Hou Unit was swiftly closing in on the Wei reserve army. The Gyoku Hou Unit had passed the Ei Forest and were heading toward the Wei reserve Army's HQ. The Gyoku Hou Unit was making explosive progress. The current Gyoku Hou Unit boasted a level of strength that was unthinkable for a 5,000 Man Unit. It was revealed there were three reasons for why they had grown so strong. The first being growth of Ou Hon himself. The second was how well trained the unit as a whole had become. Lastly because of the existence of 1000-man Commander Kan Jou, a member of the Ou Sen Army who had been assigned to the Gyoku Hou Unit half a year ago. Kan Jou was placed in charge of the Gyoku Hou's right wing. The right wing, had quickly returned after clearing out the enemies in the southern forest. It was stated by a soldier that it still looked as if Kan Jou had not shown his full strength. No one actually knew why this 1000 Man Unit was assigned to the Gyoku Hou Unit. Ban You revealed that he had asked him, however he always evaded the question. He then said, he might had been a shady sort of character who they couldn't fully trust. But there was no doubt that at the very least, his strength was something they could rely on. The Gyoku Hou Unit were able to smash through the enemy front line troops on the very first day, coming out virtually unscathed. Following that, on the second day, they had even managed to defeat the enemy reserve army's first wave. Later on, at the Gyoku Hou's center army, Koku Kin mocked the Wei's defenses. And how it didn't seem like there was any sign of Shi Haku. Ban You told him not to get complacent. If the fire dragons were present, then the second day wouldn't go as easily. They then received a report that signs of dust being kicked up near the forests to their left. Ban You then noticed it was a battalion of the Wei army's vaunted armored war chariots. They were heading for the Gyoku Hou's left wing. Ou Hon had 800 cavalry follow him, target their rear. Ban You had the rest of them take up defensive formations around the infantry and hold position. They had fallen right for the Wei's trap. Wei cavalry were heading straight for the infantry they just left behind. Ou Hon realized the chariots were just a decoy. Ban You noticed the the flag of the Wei fire dragons. Abilities Ou Hon is an exceptionally skilled spear user who has been training with the weapon since he was a child. His superior skill is seen in how he easily kills multiple men with lethal spear thrusts to vital points and this is done a such a speed that enemies are given little time to react. Ou Hon is an extraordinarily adept commander, boasting the highest overall stats among the three young rivals (Mou Ten, Shin & Himself). Ou Hon has proven himself a capable leadership and strategy, during both the Sanyou and Battle of Kankoku Pass. Most notably was his striking insight during the Choyou Campaign, where it was his insight that dictated the battle plan of the overall battlefield and convinced General Tou not to call for General Ou Sen stationed north of them for more reinforcements. Which would result in an attack from the Zhao throwing Qin's whole eastern front into disarray. Mou Ten comments that even a dozen men couldn't get anywhere near him with his deadly spear technique. His eyes have gotten somewhat used to Earl Shi's "speed." The "nature" of his spear, emphasizes "accuracy" to be able to punch through at a single point. Ou Hon was trained from the foundation up in the orthodox spear technique. And in that spear technique, there exist countless different "forms" to be used against your opponents. "Defense, counter, offense;" forms devised for different effects. And if in combat Ou Hon is able to utilize these forms... However, these "forms" are nothing but theories that exist only on paper. And their is use in swinging around a spear in a place that isn't the battle field. To properly utilize these "forms" in actual combat would require extraordinary amounts of training and experience. Ou Hon was able to demonstrate this in his duel with Earl Shi. Techniques *Dragon Finger *Dragon Nest Gallery Anime Manga Trivia category:Qin Commanders Category:Spear Users Category:Qin Category:Characters Category:Ou Family Category:Male Category:Gyoku Hou Unit Category:Cavalry Category:Strategical Commanders